


Воля богов

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M, PWP, Paganism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: Олаф Кальдмеер выждал положенное для сдержанного возмущения время. Ротгер Вальдес вежливо не вмешивался в чужие традиции.
Relationships: Olaf Kaldmeer/Rotger Valdes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Воля богов

— Вам известно, Вальдес, отчего это место называют Долиной Голубой луны?

Олаф Кальдмеер быстрым движением провел рукой по карте, вырезанной на коре красноватого дерева, неизвестного в Золотых Землях.

— Вы, полагаю, намеренно повернулись ко мне спиной, чтобы избежать прочтения моих соображений по лицу?

Вальдес вывалился из гамака, звонко прихлопнув рассевшуюся на предплечье муху, вытер лоб подолом рубахи, отжал его и завязал узлом. Когда он склонился над картой, невежливо близко нависая над плечом Олафа, тот даже не пошевелился.

— Видите? — спокойно спросил Олаф.

— Что? — удивился Вальдес. В наступившей укоризненной тишине продолжали жужжать мухи и где-то вдалеке, у края негромко вздыхающего моря, перекрикивались разгружавшие трюмы моряки — талигойские проклятия мешались с дриксенскими, слов было не разобрать.

Олаф Кальдмеер выждал положенное для сдержанного возмущения время. Ротгер Вальдес вежливо не вмешивался в чужие традиции. Веселая ругань висела над маленьким островком у самого устья великой бирюзовоземельской реки, где кренговали днища и на скорую руку чинили получившую пробоину в шторме «Астэру». Реку назвали рекой Святой Гудрун, хоть Вальдес и утверждал, что свободная стихия не потерпит таких пошлостей, как название. Кальдмеер тогда неодобрительно промолчал, Вальдес сделал вид, что неодобрения не заметил, и дружелюбно заорал: «Я вижу, вы колеблетесь, дорогой друг! Тогда позвольте мне!». Полбутылки прекрасного кэналлийского смешались с водой больше не безымянной реки, вторая половина пролилась живительным потоком в горло самого Вальдеса. Олаф ожидал какой-нибудь подлости в разнузданном марикьярском духе, вроде той, когда одну из самых широких и полноводных рек нового континента назвали непроизносимым именем Гуадалкивир, намекающим на то, что у наносившего ее на карту были проблемы сразу и со слухом, и с пищеварением. Но Вальдес продемонстрировал на удивление мирные намерения, дав этой название в честь дриксенской святой, и теперь Олафу следовало проявить ответное дружелюбие.

Кротко воззвав про себя к Создателю, он повернулся к марикьяре. Даже трезвым и собранным Вальдес являл собой зрелище, от которого застегнутому на все пуговицы белой формы дриксенскому адмиралу хотелось схватиться за пистолеты. Талигойский адмирал выглядел сущим корсаром: широченная и грязная на рукавах белая рубаха была расстегнута до середины груди, голову прикрывала от палящего зноя алая марикьярская косынка, а шпагу он, кажется, окончательно забросил где-то в своей тростниковой хижине, где жил не то с местной меднокожей красоткой с пухлыми губами и всегда обнаженной грудью, не то с двумя ее братьями. Вместо шпаги адмирал талигойского флота носил кривую шадскую саблю, чем окончательно уверил Олафа Кальдмеера в своем безумии — полном и окончательном.

— Ваша прекрасная спутница не рассказывает вам об обычаях и традициях своего народа? — спросил Кальдмеер, всеми силами стараясь скрыть неприязнь.

— Моя прекрасная спутница — дочь местного бога, — отмахнулся Вальдес. — Ее даже не сильно интересует, по какой причине ее соотечественники теперь должны кланяться раскрашенному столбу и рубить для вас тростник, хотя я бы на ее месте непременно возмутился.

Усилием воли пропустив раскрашенный столб мимо ушей, Кальдмеер ответил:

— А тростник для Талига наши дикие друзья рубят по каким-то другим причинам?

— Разумеется, — удивился Вальдес. — Талиг принес в эти благословенные места новые знания — раньше они только чаколатль варили из своих деревьев, а теперь прекрасно знают, как делать тюрегвизе и ведьмовку. Мы принесли им радость!

— Вы превратили их в утративших ум пьяниц!

— Да уж все лучше, чем в утративших ум святош, — отрезал Вальдес. Черные глаза довольно блеснули — он явно считал, что выиграл в этом бесконечном споре, ведущемся с момента отправления совместной экспедиции Руперта Первого Мореплавателя и Карла Юного в Бирюзовые земли. — Так что там с вашей луной, Олаф?

Кальдмеер поморщился — быстро и едва заметно. Если напомнить Вальдесу, что они еще не переходили с ним на имена, тот предложит немедленно исправить это упущение, и очередной клонящийся к закату знойный день закончится разнузданным пьянством, в котором даже придется участвовать.

— Долина Голубой луны имеет форму полумесяца, — быстро сказал он. — Вот здесь и вот здесь — его рога.

— Восхитительно, — вставил Вальдес. — Знают же некоторые толк в рогах! Вот, к примеру, мой близкий друг маршал Савиньяк, Олаф, слышали? Вот он…

— И в те месяцы, когда луна дважды бывает полной, она отражается сначала в воде возле одного рога, а потом у другого, — громко договорил Кальдмеер.

Вальдес прищелкнул языком и выжидательно глянул на него.

— Верно ли я слышу в вашей речи предложение сегодня же, а сейчас именно второе полнолуние месяца, отправиться посмотреть, что же там по этому поводу устроят бедные дикари, не знакомые со светом истинной веры? Пляски и прославление своих божков? А слово «серебро» для кесарии Дриксен будет иметь в этом случае решающее значение?

Дыша медленно и спокойно, Кальдмеер аккуратно, один за другим разжал судорожно стиснутые на эфесе пальцы. Вальдес рассмеялся.

— Мой дорогой адмирал, мое любопытство не позволит мне отпустить вас одного! Разумеется, я с вами, с вами до самого конца! Быть человеком — приключение, а не профессия, но вы стали об этом подзабывать в нашем кошкином плавании. Создатель послал вам меня, чтобы напомнить об этом!

У Олафа Кальдмеера насчет этого замысла Создателя было мнение, отличное от этого, однако он промолчал.

— Гребцов выбираю я, — по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу, сказал Вальдес.

* * *

Луна, высокая, холодная и совершенно не голубая, серебрила подножие древней пирамиды. Разлитая у каменных истуканов кровь четверых спутников из их небольшого, по настоянию Вальдеса, отряда, казалась черной. Олаф дернул плечом — стянутые за спиной руки начинали немилосердно ныть, особенно плечо, раненное годы назад в бессмысленной атаке на Хексберг.

Вальдес негромко присвистнул.

— Не ерзайте, Кальдмеер, нам явно уготована другая судьба. Интересно, они узнали в вас главного по вашим бесчисленным нашивкам и медалькам? Может, удастся выдать вас за бога? Тогда нас зарежут у алтаря, с почестями? — его шепот стал трагическим.

— А про ритуальную мужскую любовь вы уже слышали? — поинтересовался Кальдмеер, просто чтобы не оставлять за чернявым проходимцем последнее слово.

— Адмирал, — восхитился Вальдес, — ваш северный акцент куда-то делся, и вы в таком совершенстве овладели талиг за время нашего недолгого знакомства! Ритуальную что?

Олаф промолчал, обдумывая шансы вернуться к своим людям и вспоминая, все ли распоряжения он оставил Доннеру. Готлиб хороший моряк, но он еще слишком молод, не стоит ставить так высоко тех, кому нет и тридцати, они могут увлечься идеями мести наперекор разуму. И если Готлиб с командой сожгут эту деревню и поднимут на пики их жрецов, приносящих человеческие жертвы, войну Дриксен никогда не выиграть. Если действовать неверно, кесария непременно проиграет.

— Вальдес, вы должны немного говорить на местном наречии.

— Откуда мне? — откликнулся марикьяре так безмятежно, словно лежал у своей хижины с бутылкой мутного пойла, которое марикьяре первым делом научились гнать из тростника.

— Ваша… возлюбленная? Она не научила вас?

— Мою возлюбленную зовут Юлиана, и она приходится мне тетушкой. Абвении, Кальдмеер, я даже в этой темнотище вижу ужас в ваших глазах. Я всего лишь пытаюсь сказать, что не люблю ни одну из женщин, даже саму прекрасную. Дитя, живущее со мной, говорит на языке другого племени и истово ненавидит то, которому мы сегодня достанемся на обед. Кажется, в подобном приеме пищи поучаствовал ее отец или братья, и не на ведущих ролях. Вы бывали в кэналлийском коррале, Кальдмеер?

— Вам кажется, что сейчас подходящий момент обсудить театр?

— Я слышал, что местные любят зрелища не меньше нашего, вот только больше значения придают достоверности… Полной достоверности.

* * *

— Смотрите-ка, зрелище только для вождей! — Вальдес говорил в полный голос, нисколько не смущаясь ни собственной наготы, ни отведенной ему роли.

Шум и странная нестройная музыка почти полностью перекрывали его речь, но Вальдес и в ней умудрился найти какой-то ритм и притопывал босой ногой по гладким желтоватым плиткам — Олаф попытался считать: два, четыре, почему-то семь, потом сразу восемь, нет, еще девять, два пропуска, одиннадцать, и снова… — Похоже на кэналлийский танец радости, алегриас, — жизнерадостно пояснил Вальдес. — Можете не верить, Кальдмеер, но я рад, что здесь и сейчас со мной вы. Не могу представить больше никого из чванливых гусей, кто был бы достаточно разумен, чтобы ценить шанс сохранить жизнь выше придуманной чести или выдуманного Создателя. Во всяком случае, мы попытаемся. О, смотрите, какой интересный узор на циновках.

Олаф проследил его взгляд и кивнул в ответ: понял.

Искусно сплетенные тростниковые циновки, соединенные в один сплошной ковер, лежали под невысокими сиденьями вождей, здесь же, в стороне, было сложено оружие. Вожди рассаживались, негромко переговариваясь на своем гортанном языке, передавая друг другу выдолбленные кокосы, в которых плескалась все та же мутная бурая жидкость из тростника.

— Видите, — шепнул Вальдес, скаля белые зубы. Нанесенный на лицо и тело странный узор делал его похожим на демона Заката. Как выглядит он сам, Олаф не хотел даже думать. — Ром. А вы изволили серчать, адмирал, что скверные талигойцы спаивают добрых и мирных жителей этих благословенных земель. Держитесь, Кальдмеер, кошка-судьба дает нам еще один шанс.

Он хрипло засмеялся, не скрываясь и двигаясь под странную дикую музыку, где Олаф так и не слышал сильных нот или акцентов. Возможно, начала действовать та странная смесь из семян, меда и масла, которую им дал, изъясняясь совершенно неприличными жестами, жрец в перьях с разрисованным лицом. Олафу досталось три щепоти, Вальдесу две с половиной, что отчего-то привело его в неописуемый восторг.

Его горячий, бьющий по нервам шепот задел у Олафа внутри какую-то доселе неизвестную ему самому струну, это его: «Создатель милостив к своим детям, Кальдмеер, вам достался не какой-то дикарь, а талигойский адмирал. Чем не повод отыграться за все прошлые неудачи?»

Кошки знают, какая выдержка потребовалась Олафу, чтобы ответить: «Вы же не рассчитываете, что я откажусь?», а проклятый марикьяре, встряхнув головой так, что едва сам себе не перерезал горло об ритуальный нож, который держал перед ним жрец, ответил: «Напротив, очень надеюсь, что не откажетесь. В эту игру еще можно выиграть, но вряд ли я смогу один».

Музыка нарастала, сливаясь в общий заунывный гул, дикари принялись раскачиваться, вскидывая руки и выкрикивая что-то в самых неожиданных местах, Вальдес двигался вместе с ними, его подбадривали гортанными выкриками. У Олафа начала кружиться голова.

— Вам ведь может и понравиться, Кальдмеер, — выкрикнул Вальдес, призывно, отвратительно, как шлюха в портовом квартале, и вместе с тем странно маняще и зачаровывающе поводя бедром. — Соитие на глазах у десятка человек, которые хотят тебя убить, предпринятое с целью все же выиграть этот бой! Чем не сложная задачка для любителя сражений и драк? Доставайте свой секстант, посчитаем вместе!

Воздух вокруг стал густым и горячим, музыка и крики слились в один бессмысленный гул, Вальдес повернулся к нему спиной, изогнулся в пояснице, коснулся бедер и одним быстрым, красивым движением опустился на четвереньки, припав грудью к холодящему кожу камню. Пятна и линии на его коже наконец сложились в узор — дикая кошка этих непроходимых влажных лесов, не леопард и не рысь, а та, которой еще нет названия ни в одном из языков Золотых Земель. Все тот же желтоватый жир, уже без семечек и меда, таял на его бедрах, странный будоражащий запах поднимался от земли. По краю выложенной гладким камнем площадке скользнула небольшая зеленоватая ящерка, замерла, высовывая язык.

— Ну же, — поторопил его Вальдес, — Кальдмеер! Я и так уступаю вам право первенства. Другая роль для вас тяжеловата, а мне не хочется связывать свою жизнь с вашими предрассудками!

Медленно, против ритма барабанов, ветра и всей этой безумной, залитой светом луны ночи, Олаф опустился на колени, не сводя взгляда с равнодушной твари. Та снова высунула язык, отвернулась и бесшумно скользнула в сухую колкую траву. Олаф положил ладонь Вальдесу на крестец, нажал, прогибая сильнее, потом рванул к себе за бедра, не заботясь ни о его руках, ни о коленях. Противоестественное возбуждение плоти, уже испытанное им когда-то давным-давно в одном из веселых домов Хексберг, после первого его долгого самостоятельного перехода и тоже, кажется, с чернявым развязным марикьяре, нахлынуло, сметая барьеры веры, благоразумия, сдержанности и благочестия. 

Вальдес прогнулся, подаваясь ему навстречу и рыча, как дикая лесная тварь, а сам он забыл, кажется, не только о милосердии и терпении к ближнему, но и о самой своей человеческой сути. Оскалив зубы и захлебываясь короткими бессвязными стонами, адмирал кесарии Дриксен Олаф Кальдмеер брал без пощады и нежности не только этого странного, непонятного и раздражающе свободного мужчину, но и всю эту горячечную толпу кричащих людей, эту новую землю, этот мир и черную ночь над ним. Вальдес в очередной раз громко вскрикнул, другие люди — кто они, зачем здесь, откуда? — подхватили его крик. 

Резким движением Вальдес поднялся на колени, заставив Олафа закричать от нахлынувших ощущений, прижался спиной к груди, прошептал, двигаясь с ним такт, как волна с волной: «Сейчас. Приготовьтесь!». Мир кружился, вздрагивал горячей плотью, накрывал огненным дыханием, опалял каждым движением. Вальдес в очередной раз вскрикнул, бросился вперед, грудью на камни, повел бедрами, освобождаясь, и перекатился почти под ноги пьяным разгоряченным вождям — туда, где на холодные камни была заботливо постелена циновка. 

Олаф едва успел к своему краю. Они рванули серебрящийся в лунном цвете ковер одновременно: падали и кричали люди, Вальдес, как небесная молния, успел метнуться к лежащим отдельно на возвышении их пистолетам и запасным припасам: какая глупость, сложить все это рядом, впрочем, дикари должно быть, думали… загрохотали выстрелы, и дальше Олаф Кальдмеер уже ни о чем не размышлял: из сложенного в стороне оружия племени он выбрал то, которым умел пользоваться с раннего детства на окраине рабочего квартала Эзелхарда, — тяжелую пехотинскую пику, — и убивал, и смеялся в горячей темноте ночи.

— Нужно идти, — вдруг сказал рядом с ним Вальдес, уже не похожий ни на дикую кошку, ни на жестокого древнего бога. — Это место у них священное, в него не сунутся, по меньшей мере, до утра, но к этому моменту хотелось бы вернуться к кораблям. Ваша матросня не обидит мою крошку? Кальдмеер, придите в себя или хотя бы попытайтесь. Судя по запаху, где-то там есть ручей, но я не знаю, как ночью со змеями. Нужно вымыться, одеться и идти… ну же… Олаф? Скажите спасибо, что я не заставляю вас пересчитать трупы, чтобы удостовериться, что все остались здесь… Впрочем, мне кажется, вы были недостаточно сосредоточены и не посчитали вначале.

Земля у ручья была холодной и влажной, жизнью и истекающими соками пахли травы, когда Олаф уложил его на спину, как девчонку в веселом доме, и заставил обнять коленями свои бедра.

— Не удалось завершить начатое? — спросил Вальдес из темноты. Глаза его сверкали в свете луны странными синими искрами. — Скажите, что всегда этого хотели, и я прощу вам годы своего ожидания.

— Какого ожидания? — спросил Олаф, оставляя укус на пахнущей медом и потом ключице.

Вальдес изогнулся, упираясь лопатками в землю и насаживаясь на него так глубоко, что у обоих вырвался громкий стон.

— Я удержусь сам, — прохрипел он, в подтверждение своих слов с силой сжимая бока Олафа коленями. — Руку, дай мне руку.

Олаф протянул ему руку, Вальдес рассмеялся, переплел их пальцы и сжал их на своем члене, задавая ритм, а после оскалился, откинулся на локти и только стонал, громко и ничего не страшась. Когда Олаф закрыл глаза и почти упал лбом ему в плечо, пережидая миг неизбежной слабости, Вальдес запустил пахнущие землей и водой пальцы ему в волосы и тихо заговорил что-то на шипящем наречии марикьяре, поглаживая его спину. Олаф не разобрал ни слова.

* * *

— Я бы хотел попросить, адмирал, — вертлявый талигоец стоял перед ним с таким видом, как будто в его планы входила далеко не просьба — он, напротив, собирался облагодетельствовать своим предложением половину мира. По крайней мере ту, в которой жил сам. — Мои ребята скучают по божественной благодати, принадлежности к чему-то большему, — он покрутил рукой в воздухе, словно подбирая слова. — Ну, вы в этом лучше меня разбираетесь. Разрешите им присутствовать на ваших службах. Вы для этого и домину вон отгрохали из дерева. 

— Дриксенцы — эсператисты, — коротко и сухо ответил Олаф.

— Да? — восхитился Вальдес. — А разве не един над нами, грешными, Создатель, настолько един, что это еще никому не помешало? — он не позволил себе ни одного излишне развязного движения, кроме своих обычных, не подмигнул и даже не ухмыльнулся, просто стоял и улыбался, а в его глазах полыхали такие знакомые синие искры — и Олафа вдруг бросило в жар, а улыбка Вальдеса ясно сказала ему, что тот прекрасно это понял.

— Пусть… приходят, — хрипло выдавил Кальдмеер.

— Благодарю, — коротко ответил Вальдес и заорал куда-то себе за спину. — Ребята, можем слушать заунывные песнопения с блондинчиками!

Ответом ему была непристойная брань, благодарные выкрики и смех. Кальдмеер вздохнул и повернулся к морю, но Вальдес отчего-то еще не ушел. 

— Я тоже приду, адмирал, — сказал он где-то за его плечом.

Олаф закрыл глаза и кивнул, не поворачиваясь. Вряд ли Вальдес говорил о церкви, которую упорно называл называл «этим деревянным домом», при его-то привычке к тростниковой хижине. А ведь однажды им всем придется вернуться, и что тогда? Над морем тоскливо закричала чайка. Олаф усмехнулся, поправил мундир и быстрым шагом пошел туда, где на берегу его люди раскладывали костры и сушили дерево для новых построек. Может, возвращение — необязательная кара? Есть ведь и милосердные боги. 


End file.
